So This Is It
by lostinarizona
Summary: after series 4... placed in america, naomi and emily separate to figure things out. this is my first story so be gentle.. :
1. Chapter 1

'So this is it? You're just going to leave me?' Emily cried out... Naomi sighed and spoke very softly 'I can't do this anymore all we do is fight. I am going to California to stay with Carly for a few days.' She picked up her bags and walked out of the bedroom. And for what Emily thought as the rest of her life. At first she was stubborn and didn't text or call, but that only lasted a day. She finally messaged her : ' I don't know what to say, except for I Love you always have always will. E.'

It had been almost a week, and Naomi still didn't know how to respond to the text. She knew that she needed to say something but she couldn't say I love you too and I want to figure this out. Because she knew this time it was different.

for the first time in a week she got dressed and went down to the kitchen to find her cousin carly making breakfast. 'Hey I never thought you were gonna come down and see me.' She said with a smile She could tell by the look on Naomi's face that she wasn't in a talking mood. Naomi sighed and sat down… 'so what are your plans for today she asked?' I don't have work this weekend at all so I was hoping u would want to come down to the beach with me. Carly smiled and punched Naomi playfully in the arm…. You have to get out of the house.' Naomi bit her lip, 'ok fine but first I need to call Emily and say something I just don't know what yet.'

Emily stepped out of the shower. Her phone had just stopped ringing. She almost fell down when she saw who the missed call was from. "Shit! FUCK… how could I miss her call?' she asked herself. She immedtaley redialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. So she decided to see if Naomi had left her a message. She listened as she heard the monotone voice say' you have one new message.' She pushed play and sat down on the toilet. 'Emily I got your message and didn't know how to respond. I just wanted you to know I am safe. I am not sure what I want and I just need some time to figure it out. Please give me the space I need. I do love you; I am just not sure if I am still in love with you.' That was the end of the message Emily didn't know what to do, but cry.

It had been almost two weeks and still no word from Naomi. Oddly enough, after a few days of not speaking to each other she seemed to be fine. Well at least it appeared that way on the outside. But inside there was a war waging! Her heart was being torn to shreds, and she didn't know what to do to make it stop. Emily worked at a local gay bar and had been working double shifts to keep her mind off of everything. One of the other bartenders Jamie had a thing for her and was always trying to get into her pants. This was one of the main reasons Naomi and Emily fought. But it was the only work she could find, so she refused to stop working there.

There shift was over and Emily was walking to her car when she noticed Jamie in the parking lot trying to get her car to start. Normally she wouldn't have helped but there was no one else out and it was very late. 'Hey, is your battery dead?' Emily asked. Causing Jamie to jump and hit her head on the hood. 'Shit! Um.. Yeah I think that might be it.' Jamie said. Emily ran to her car and pulled over next to Jamie's and hooked up the set of old rusty cables to her car first and just as she was about to connect the last cable she noticed it was missing. 'SHIT, my cables are cut. Do you have any?' Emily asked? 'Nope, never thought I would need them. Always had men stopping to help me.' She said with a cocky smile. She had a right to be cocky. She was beautiful, without a doubt. Green eyes that were amazing, long blonde hair and tattoos covering one of her arms entirely. She was slightly taller than Emily and more physically fit. Emily knew this because she was not blind. She thought to herself nothing wrong with looking right?

'So it looks like I am giving you a ride home then.' Emily said as she unhooked the cables. 'Man that would be great! But I live about forty five minutes away. Are you sure you want to? Jamie asked 'hmmm well I am not sure if I can stay awake for that drive. Would you mind sleeping on our couch till the mourning and then I drive you back here to meet a tow truck?' Emily said as she yawned and stretched her arms. 'Ok cool just let me grab a few things from trunk.' Jamie smiled and ran to the back of her car.

Emily couldn't help but notice the other girl changing right in front of her! Just as she had thought her body's was amazing underneath her clothes too! 'Stop it Emily you have Naomi!' she scolded herself. 'um are you talking to yourself?' Jamie said standing next to her. 'No I am just really tired let's go.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So this is what your place looks like?' Jamie said as she noticed the pictures of Naomi and Emily everywhere practically. 'Yes, a little lonely lately Naomi is out of town visiting…' Emily stopped all of a sudden realizing she shouldn't be mentioning that they were all alone, and that her girlfriend is in a different state. She sighed at the idea, if they were even still together. 'She is visiting family.' Emily said flatly.

She tossed her keys down on the old rickety table by the door, and walked through the living room. She sat down and felt the spot next to her sink. Jamie was sitting very close to her. There was another couch she could have sat on, but she intentionally was this close.

'So are you tired yet? Or would you maybe want to watch a movie or something….?' Jamie let the words, (or something hang there). She wanted Emily to know exactly what she meant. She had wanted Emily for months. Every time she had a chance she stared at her nicely rounded ass. She had imagined a million times how her lips would taste. And at this very moment she would kill ten men to taste them….

'I am pretty tired, and we need to get up early to get you back to your car. So I am thinking we should just go to bed. Let me show you to the extra bedroom.' Emily said as she stood up from the couch.

She could feel her heart beating fast because Jamie was so close and she knew she needed to get away from this girl! Before Jamie could respond Emily was already down the hall and had opened the spare bedroom door.

Jamie exhaled hard and stood up, slowly walking to where Emily stood. She knew nothing was going to happen between them. She smiled and said goodnight and shut the door behind her.

Emily jumped in the shower before getting in the bed. And while washing herself she felt how wet she was. She thought how stupid she was for getting so worked up at the thought of sex. It had been weeks since her and Naomi had made love.

Naomi was sitting on the beach all by herself just staring at the stars. She couldn't but remember the first time she brought Emily to San Diego….. They sat on the beach covered in a blanket. November night is not the best time for the beach. She remembers how Emily told her ' no matter where you are whenever you look up at the stars I will be looking at the same ones. In a sense we will always be together.' She remembered how in love they had been. How the first few years were great but this last year had been nothing but a routine. They only spent time together at night, and rarely talked. She missed talking to Emily and hearing about her day but ever since she had started working at that trashy bar she wanted to know longer hear about her days. She didn't want to even think about them. Girls with their hands all over her, and even worse that fucking Jamie!

All of this thinking had made Naomi miss Emily something fierce so she decided to give her a call. She knew she would still be up because she had probably just gotten off work.

Jamie lay in the bed staring at the ceiling trying to think of some way to get into Emily's bed. She decided to go get some water and see maybe if she was still up. While in the kitchen she heard Emily's phone begin to ring. She dug it out from under the couch cushion and saw the caller ID.. ~Naomi~ At first she thought about answering it, but decided she needed to take the phone directly to her.

She tapped on the door twice and then opened it. She dropped the phone and froze when she saw Emily bending over drying her legs naked!


	3. Chapter 3

I am not sure where I am going with this story. This is my first one so I am still been able to sleep lately, and writing is helping me pass time. I am not sure if this will be a happy ending like most of the stories I have read. Just a warning.

Chapter 3

'hello? Na.. omi?' Emily stuttered. 'Yes em. It's me.' Naomi whispered into the phone. 'is everything okay Emily asked. 'Yes everything is fine, great actually! I miss you and I have decided to come home I am going to drive back tomr!' Naomi said smiling great big.. Just as Emily was about to speak she felt a tap on her shoulder. Jamie was standing there looking at her naked body smiling! 'I think I am just going to call a cab and go home, it's kind of awkward being here.' She said as she watched Emily wrap the towel from the floor around her wet body.

'Emily, who the hell is there at 3 am? What the bloody hell is going on!' Naomi shouted threw the phone. Emily had to hold the phone a few inches from her face. And she just looked at the phone and then to Jamie and then back at the phone. Jamie stood there and waited for her to respond and she heard nothing so she turned and walked out of the room.

'Hello! What the fuck Emily tell me what is going on? Who is in our home?' Naomi screamed ' it's… it's, Jamie. I had to give her a ride and then was to tired….' Emily tried to finish her sentence but was cut off

"WHAT is this a joke? You have her in our home? Why? I can't believe you would do this? You know what I am coming home to get my shit, forget what I said before!' Naomi said as she hung up.

Emily started to cry, and began to feel her knees get weak she decided to set on the bed before she fell down. She heard footsteps, and then realized Jamie must be leaving. She had forgotten all about her in a matter of seconds.

'hey em, are you okay?' Jamie asked, she really looked concerned. 'Naomi thinks I am cheating on her with you. I shouldn't have brought you here it was a stupid fucking mistake!' Emily cried out 'It's not like we have done anything wrong. You were appropriate.' Jamie smiled. 'But that's not true, I thought about how beautiful you are tonight, and how you would smell if I got close to you. I don't know if it's because I am lonely or I have fallen out of love. I just want to feel desired and needed. I am sick of my up and down relationship! Can you just go please?' Emily pleaded

'I would but I realized I must have left my wallet in car because I don't have it and I can't get a cab without any money. I have an idea how about you get dressed and meet me on your patio we can chat and smoke a spiff, I think it might relax you.' Jamie smiled with her head tilted to the side and motioned with her hand to follow her.

Emily sniffled a few times and brushed her hair out of her face. 'Ok maybe it will help, give me a sec I will meet you out there.'

Emily shut the door behind her as she stepped outside. Jamie handed her the smoke right away. Emily coughed hard. She hadn't smoked in a while. 'Shit red be careful. This is stronger than usual.' Jamie said with a smile. Emily instantly knew what she was talking about because she was already high. Emily began to relax and so did Jamie after a few more hits. 'so where are you from originally?' Emily asked with a smile. 'That's a good question… I was born in Virginia, but have lived on almost every air force base in the United States. Both my parents are air force. That's actually how I ended up here in phoenix. I was in the air force and when my contract ended I stayed here. I was dating a girl and it didn't work out and I still had six months on my lease after we broke up. Long story short six months turned into two years.' Jamie said.

Emily was kind of shocked at how easily she opened up. She always had to fight to get anything out of Naomi. She smiled at the thought.

'I was born in Bristol but lived in California with my parents until I was five because my mom used to model. We moved to the U.K shortly after I turned five and I lived there until I was 18. I decided to move when Naomi got a photography gig here in the United States. I wanted to be closer to her. So I left my family. I mean they weren't to accepting after I came out. That's how I ended up here' Emily said with a smile.

Both girls grew silent taking in the personnel information they both had just received. The sun began to come up, It was beautiful; Golden and bright, with sprays of orange and purple all across the sky. Emily didn't know why but she reached over and took Jamie's hand in hers. Without saying a word they sat and watched the sunrise.

Jamie woke up all of a sudden and was a little disoriented because she couldn't figure out where the hell she was. Then she felt something move on her chest, and looked down she see Emily snuggled up tight on her chest. She smiled and thought about going back to sleep but her bladder wouldn't let her. She slowly slid out from Emily and walked to the bathroom. Somehow, they had ended up back inside on the couch. Jamie scratched her head because she couldn't remember. That really must have been top of the line weed she thought to herself.

After going pee she splashed some cold water on her face and looked in the mirror. She blinked twice when she saw her neck, and had to turn the light on to get a closer look. Yep without a doubt she had a hickey. She couldn't remember how it got there. 'Shit! What the fuck happened?' she said to herself out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Naomi walked over to the wall where her phone had crashed. It was smashed to bits. She kicked the pieces and left the room. Just as she was about to leave the condo Carly came out of her room. 'What the fuck was that? Are we being robbed she showed up in the living room with an old wooden baseball bat. Naomi couldn't help but she at her she looked so cute lol. 'Well are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to just stand there and stare at me with that goofy smirk on your face? Naomi had so many thought running threw her head. 'I don't know what to do mate.. My girl has a girl that I hate in our house. A girl that wants my Emily. And at this very moment is probably fucking her since I was a complete twat on the phone!' Naomi screamed. Carly wrapped he stronge muscular arms around her right away and tried to console her, and that didn't seem to work so so did the only other thing that might work. She kissed her. She pulled Naomi out of the embrace and then made her make eye contact with her and then she kissed her. To her supriser namo kissed back. It was with such force and full of angry there was little carly could do before the we on the bed. Namoi had scupped he up will still kissing her to the bedroom and throne her on bed. She had already gotten most of carlys close off when she puseh off.' Is this what you want? For fuck sakes we are cousins! I was just trying to cheer you up. Naomi started crying "I know you were I just want to feel something anything… I just… I just… need you. To do this for me this one time please? 'I would do anything for you just name it and it's done. Carly said. 'Okay then please just make love to me I want to feel. Then Naomi started crying while she undressed. Carly walking slowly back to the bed and sat down. 'So how are we going to do this? Seems a bit odd to me ya know? Carly said as her face started to turn red. Like this, Naomi threw her down and was straddling her she began to kiss her again but more softly. Carly knew this was wrong but couldn't push her away. She told herself that it was a onetime thing. Naomi had been perving all those years over her cousin. She had noticed her trim body. Her numerous tattoos that she found so sexy. She had always wondered what it would be like to lay in bed and just stare at her big brown eyes. This was her chance. She smelled her hair and kissed he neck and started to work her way down her body. She could feel Carly being scared. She knew she had to hurry things along because it might not happen if she doesn't. without any warning Naomi reached down and plunged both of her fingers inside of carly. She knew whar she needed because she always told her about her shity sex stories so she knew what to do. It didn't take long for her to come undone. She kept pumping and pumping faster and faster until she squirted all over her arms and face. They both laughed and that. **

**later when they were done Naomi laughed and said I needed that. Carly smiled and drifted off to sleep. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jamie had just finished up washing her face, when she heard the bathroom door squeak open. 'Hey how do you feel' Emily asked in a tired voice. 'I'm a little confused as to what happened between us last night. I don't remember anything really just falling asleep.' Emily just stared at her for what seemed like hours. Then she spoke 'Well we both were pretty out of it, and to be honest I only remember parts. I know I was the one that kissed you. You were just sitting there and I couldn't fight the attraction anymore. I also I have to be honest Naomi and I are having problems. I love her very much and would never leave her. I made a mistake. I am very sorry' Emily frowned at the last part she said. Was it true? Would she really not leave Naomi? She knew she didn't want to hurt Naomi but she knew she really didn't regret it she had actually enjoyed last night.

'So all we did was kiss?' Jamie asked 'Yes, that's all. You were actually a completely respectful and tried to stop be but I wasn't having it.' Emily said with a smile. She couldn't help but remember how soft Jamie's lips were and how good she smelled.. 'I guess we should head out to your car. Just let me get dressed really quick' Emily said.

Emily was standing there in a sports bra and very short running shorts. Jamie bit her lip. How had she not noticed she was wearing this? She closed her eyes and stepped back away from Emily to create so distance. In the process she smashed into the cabinet above the sink. Emily closed the distance, and examined her head. Jamie felt her soft hands on her face and saw the concern in her eyes. They locked eyes and she couldn't help it she leant down and placed a soft peck on Emily's lips. Then backed up and stared at her to wait for her reaction. Emily's eyes were still closed as if she was waiting for more. But Jamie wasn't going to give her anymore unless she knew it was what she wanted. She didn't want this to be a mistake. Emily opened her eyes slowly and starred into Jamie's.

Naomi was the first to wake. 'Fuck' she said aloud, which woke Carly up. Carly pulled away Naomi and sat up. 'I knew this was a mistake I can't believe I let you talk me into this!' Carly said with hurt in her eyes. 'I don't regret it. I needed to feel close to someone. You're my best friend so why not you and being cousins threw marriage I don't think really counts. We are not blood related. For years I have wondered what it would be like to make love to you now I know.' She said with a smile. Hoping she had made Carly feel better. 'I thought so, I always felt you stare a little too long when we would change into our swimming costumes in the summer. I won't lie I have had an attraction to you as well but you have been with Emily for years and I know you love her.' Carly said. She saw the sting on Naomi's face with the mention of Emily's name.


End file.
